Tough Soldiers
by Drace Domino
Summary: Commander Shepard is a promising new leader of the Alliance. This story tells of her slow burning love affair with her doctor, taking place over the course of all three games. A work in progress, feedback is very much appreciated.


**Tough Soldiers**

**-By Drace Domino**

"Sometimes, Commander, we have no choice but to do things the old fashioned way." Dr. Chakwas smiled a bit, as she drew her needle through flesh. The Normandy had been adrift now for a few hours; floating without engine support after a sneak attack from Saren's Geth. With the engines down they were forced to rely on energy reserves, which were restricted for life support, repairs, and if the need arose, weapons.

With no critical injuries on board, the medical bay was a low priority for energy, save for simple floor lighting that gave it a dim but steady glow. It wasn't the best of work environments, but Dr. Chakwas had done her job in worse conditions and on far more fidgety patients. Thankfully, Commander Shepard was a strong woman that didn't whine or scream, even when her chief medical officer had to rely on medical practices that were downright barbaric by modern standards.

The needle pierced another side of the Commander's skin and slipped through; drawing a stitch to pull a wound together. During the Geth attack Shepard had been unfortunate enough to take a piece of shrapnel in her back; wedging in just underneath her shoulder. Had it been any higher she could have lost the use of her arm, but as fate would have it the woman would live to be a hero another day. She sat on Dr. Chakwas' examination table, stripped topless as he waited for the surgeon to finish. Her strong arms were crossed over her naked breasts, but more from the cold than any form of embarrassment.

After all, she had nothing to hide from her doctor. The needle came around once more as Dr. Chakwas pierced the commander's flesh again, and for a moment Shepard winced as she felt the thread go taut against her muscled back. Sensing the tension, the older woman's hand slid forward, and she pressed her fingers gently to the small of the commander's back.

"Sorry, Commander," She offered in her usual tone; a mixture of kind and gentle but with the slightly hardened edge of a career military woman. Shepard didn't know just exactly Karin Chakwas was with the Alliance, but she imagined it was for a long time. You didn't become the Normandy's top doctor on a recruit's advisement.

"It's all right, Dr. Chakwas." Shepard's voice came out firmly and professionally, the voice of a stern and stoic leader. She even looked back; turning her head to see if she could catch sight of the older woman as her back was slowly mended. Shoulder-length black hair framed an unexpectedly freckled face, giving the Commander a unique and youthful look. Her hair was black as jet but her eyes were bright and blue, and even though the Normandy had only recently become her own she was building quite the reputation. "You're doing your best, I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can, sir." Dr. Chakwas replied as she continued to stitch, chuckling softly to herself. "I haven't seen a soldier like you in some time, you know. Strong as an ox, and just about as stubborn." Even Shepard was forced to smile as her doctor's hand moved back to the small of her back; her fingers pressing into the bare, narrow space as her other hand drew the threat tight again. Shepard drew in a slow breath, but made a conscious effort not to wince or flinch, from a sudden desire to hide that sort of nonsense from her doctor.

"Anyone can work out, Doctor." Shepard responded simply, and for a moment she let her arms fall away from her breasts to glance down at her body. A top physical specimen, she had the frame of a true soldier. Muscled arms that were as flexible and quick as they were powerful, and a firm, flat stomach that was streamlined for combat. Her breasts were mostly muscle; each one of them with a faint scar resting underneath where their mass had been reduced. Back on Earth she had been considered busty, but that was before she had taken on the role of a Vanguard.

Certain...changes had to be made. She wasn't busty anymore, but rather a lithe frame of lean muscle. The frame of a soldier, a warrior, a weapon.

"I'm nothing special." She mused finally, and her hands rested against her knees, allowing her breasts to stand exposed in the chilly med bay air. Unable to resist the presence of the cold her nipples had already pushed forward, just as goosebumps rose on her biceps from the chill. Another pull of thread, and the doctor's calming voice slipped forward again, musing in quiet thought. "Just a grunt that the Alliance made."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Commander." She advised with a smile; and paused only to pull back some of her whitened hair. Well into her fifties but still in military shape, save for some crows feet and a head of silver it was almost difficult to tell Karin's age. Granted, she was no Shepard, but…

There was only one Shepard, and she mused as much as she pulled the threads of her stichwork, sealing the wound as best she could. Afterwards she began to close it up, work that made Shepard shift in discomfort but by no means flinch in pain. While she worked the older woman continued to speak, standing just above her patient with her hands rolling against the other's bare back. "Perhaps it isn't for me to say, but Lieutenant Kaidan seems quite fond of you. Perhaps you co-"

"No." Shepard's voice was solid and firm, and she shook her head from side to side. "He's my subordinate. I have to uphold the chain of command." The words made the doctor smile, and she shook her head with a soft laugh. Ever the paragon of rules and discipline, ever the good soldier. They were in very good hands with the commander, self-sacrificing, noble, and kind. Once Dr. Chakwas had finished closing the wound, she raised her hands to the commander's shoulders; her bare touch drawing down against the woman's naked, muscled frame. A slow squeeze came to her, and she began a slow, gentle massage.

"A therapeutic massage will help speed your muscle's recovery." The woman spoke calmly, and she allowed her fingers to continue to drift over the younger woman's muscles. She worked knots free of the stressed leader's body, but as she continued to drift her hands across the young woman's impressive figure, even the doctor couldn't help but resist a sudden flush of red to her cheeks. When Shepard spoke again, it was a welcome distraction from the growing heat in the room.

"Liara wants me, too." She murmured quietly, sounding oddly conflicted. When she spoke Dr. Chakwas raised a curious brow, but continued the slow massage as she let her patient talk. "Confronted me yesterday, asked if I wanted to bond with her. It's like everyone wants to be the commander's bunkmate. Heh, I wonder if Captain Anderson had one."

Dr. Chakwas laughed a little and shook her head, her thumbs driving in against Shepard's muscles. The commander gave a little sigh of contentment, and before long her doctor slid off the seat to help ease the patient down. She guided Shepard to bring her flat, yet muscular chest to the examination table, and once she was laying prone the massage resumed. Karin stood with her hands bare and exposed, letting her fingers drift up and over Shepard's naked back while the dim floor lightning continued to hum.

"Captain Anderson is a good man, but he never did the sort of heroic things you have." The doctor finally spoke, a smile turning to her mature lips. Her eyes flickered down, dancing over the commander's nearly-perfect frame, the only flaw being the simple wound she had just patched up. "I'm surprised more people haven't propositioned you, Commander. They're likely intimidated, only Liara and Kaidan have the Krogan balls to make that proposition to their superior officer."

The two laughed for a moment; Shepard burying her freckled features into her arms, and Dr. Chakwas moving a hand back to sweep her hair behind an ear. When her palm lowered once more both of her hands dropped to the small of Shepard's back, her fingers interlocking as she pushed down cleanly in the center. A chorus of pops came from the commander's back, and she noticeably twitched as the wash of relief came over her. Black hair bobbed forward as Shepard's head rolled from side to side, and the doctor watched as her commanding officer's body tensed in something akin to release.

"...okay, that was pretty amazing." Shepard responded with a sigh, and remained stretched out for the woman to continue. Her head tilted to the side and she looked up at the older woman, her brow knit curiously and her features shadowed by the dim lighting on the floor. "Can you continue? I feel like this is really helping."

"You don't need to be on the bridge, sir?" Dr. Chakwas asked, though she continued the touch of her hands regardless. Her experienced digits both moved to the younger woman's sides, pressing in against her hips until she could feel the other's muscular frame fall into alignment. Shepard was a reckless, if heroic warrior, and her body was in sore need of maintenance that she had not received in far too long.

"I'd just get in the way of repairs." Shepard responded and drew her face back down to her arms; releasing a content sigh as she felt her body slowly worked over. The recently stitched wound on her back still stung, but every time the doctor laid her hands upon her it felt like another ache faded away. For a moment, she felt like she was slowly melting into the examination table. "Tali's on top of things. Good kid, that one."

"Indeed, Commander. Now straighten out for me." The doctor's hands spread forward, and she slid a palm up Shepard's back, moving in a straight line up to the back of her neck. She pulled the commander's arms out from underneath her head and pulled one of them straight; bracing the woman's powerful, bare arm against her legs while she pushed in against the younger woman's neck. Her fingers slid across the commander's impressive arm; caressing the muscles before squeezing her wrist, and yanking the arm while her other hand pushed forward. Another loud pop came, and despite her stoic demeanor Shepard gave a sharp, sudden moan.

Dr. Chakwas simply stepped back while the other woman reeled from the sudden adjustment. There was pain at first, but as the freckled soldier looked at her, Dr. Chakwas could see her look of confused ache immediately melt away into relieved joy. A delightful smile spread on the younger woman's face; a smile that likely hadn't been there since before the war started.

"You...I…" She swallowed, and pushed up from the examination table, swinging her legs back to sit. So delighted she was in the adjustment that she forgot to cover her exposed chest, and the altered, bare orbs were exposed before the doctor's eyes. She remained stoic; but was glad she had stepped back far enough that she could enjoy the sight of them without it being obvious that she was doing so. Shepard just beamed, oblivious to it all. "I almost forgot that part of me wasn't supposed to hurt."

"It's amazing what a bit of treatment can do from time to time." The older woman nodded her head slightly, and despite the enticing glance of Shepard's breasts she raised a hand to do a bit of doctor's orders finger wagging. "You need to see me more often. Vanguards don't suffer the same neurological issues as other biotics, but the toll on the rest of your body is immense. You'll be jealous of Kaidan's migraines when you wind up with a broken back."

She even clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth in a motherly fashion, and then moved to pick up the commander's shirt and bra once more. Though she rued having to do so, it was only appropriate that she covered the remarkable woman up once more. As she drew near she motioned for Shepard to lift her arms, and while the soldier did so her doctor began to assist her in putting her bra back on.

Military issue, most cultures would consider it nothing sexy. But then...to a military woman, it was as intimate and private as one could get. Spend enough years in a ship in space, and a bland, gray military bra was just as enticing as the finest Asari lingerie. Even more so, since the woman that wore it was more often than not a toned, fit member of humanity's finest. Dr. Chakwas slid the bra over Shepard's arms, trying to keep her mind distracted during the intimate moment.

"Thanks. My back's still a little too sore to reach." Shepard murmured quietly; a blush to her freckled features, her face still framed by the richest black hair Dr. Chakwas had ever seen. They were close now; with Shepard's legs spread some from her seated position so her knees didn't drive into Chakwas' lap. The older woman tended to her patient kindly and calmly, though as she stood next to Shepard's strength and warmth she found her hands moving slower than they otherwise would.

"What about you, Dr. Chakwas?" Shepard spoke once the bra was over her shoulders, and she moved her own hands up to square the cups against her tomboyish chest. A brow arched and she regarded her doctor's expression, chuckling a little before clarifying. "We spent time talking about my romance options. How come you never found someone to bunk with?"

Dr. Chakwas laughed, though her voice was mildly laced with sadness. Once Shepard's breasts were pressed into her bra the doctor leaned forward, her hands moving behind the younger woman. She spoke while her hands worked at Shepard's bra, securing the clasps and locking them into place. Slowly, but not slowly enough for her liking.

"You remember when you asked about my service in the Alliance?" Dr. Chakwas began, her head turning to find that her face was nearly against the commander's throat. She stiffened some, and closed her eyes while her fingers worked, losing herself in the scent of the younger woman's dark hair. "My fondness for...tough soldiers with piercing eyes and sensitive souls. It turns out they're not quite so common as you'd think, Commander."

She could hear the commander's breathing; feel it against her throat. The fumbling at her bra had gone from purposely drug-out to unintentionally bewildering, and the good doctor of the Normandy could feel her senses reel, brought so close against the object of her attraction. In her moment of distraction and weakness her lips parted, and she broke protocol in a fashion she had sworn she never would.

"I'd rather pine for someone as magnificent as you."

The words echoed in the room; and though they had been whispered only barely audible over the hum of the Normandy's engines, there was no doubt that both women had heard them as clear as day. Shepard said nothing while Chakwas' cursed her fingers, forcing them to secure the other woman's bra before finally pulling back. When she moved to draw away from Shepard, to hide her face in shame and embarrassment, a strong hand latched around her wrist.

Shepard held her firmly; gazing at the older woman with piercing blue eyes. The tough commander watched the doctor for a long, lingering moment, studying her face and reading her expression. Though it was clear that Karin was ashamed of spouting her feelings like a lovestruck recruit, the sensitive gaze of her commanding officer slowly started to melt her embarrassment away. Nothing was said while Shepard held Chakwas' wrist, and the two kept each other's gaze in a tense, intimate boil. Shepard stood from the examination table while clenching the doctor's wrist, and she stood close; her head leaning forward so that their cheeks were nearly touching. Looming over the older woman, the muscular vanguard finally spoke, her voice quiet but ringing with the authority of the galaxy's first human spectre.

"Did my chief medical officer just make a pass at me?" She spoke aloud; her voice clearly curious but otherwise fairly monotone. She showed no reaction, good or bad, in her voice, and she maintained a grip on the doctor's wrist throughout. Dr. Chakwas remained speechless; studying the commander's eyes and holding her breath while she tried to think of a way out of the situation. When she realized that it was more or less hopeless, and that the damage had already been done, the stoic career officer straightened her back and spoke in a clear, firm tone.

"I apologize for my behavior, Commander." Her voice rang out in the room, and she turned her gaze to study the younger woman's. Her eyes passed over the piercing blue of Shepard's, finding in them neither approval or condemnation. "When we fix the ship and arrive back at the Citadel, I will find a replaceme-"

"Let's go to your quarters!" The commander chimed in, interrupting the doctor and suddenly breaking into a smile. The otherwise stern and professional commander smiled wide; her lips parting as she released a delighted, soft laugh. Her voice fell into a pleasant tone, and the hand at Chakwas' wrist slithered down to grab her palm, working their fingers until they interlocked. "If we go to my room everyone will see, and even if they don't it'll be 'Commander, we need this' or 'Commander, we have to go here.'"

She rolled her eyes as she started to walk, only pausing as the doctor remained standing and their connected hands grew taut. Looking back at the doctor, the pleasant, delightful commander tugged at the older woman's hands, a brighter smile showing on her freckled features.

"Dr. Chakwas?" She asked, her brow arched. "That is what you meant, yes?"

"I...Commander, I…" The older woman's cheeks were flushed bright red, and she stammered to make heads or tails of the situation. An admiration for the finely chiseled commander was always nothing more than a pipe dream; something that could never happen to her in real life. She was, after all, old enough to be Shepard's mother.

Or...grandmother? Possibly. She didn't want to ponder that aspect too long.

"Sir, what about your rule?" She decided to focus on the military reason not to follow her, rather than allow herself to be mired in a sudden rush of self-consciousness. "I am your subordinate, after all."

Shepard released Dr. Chakwas' hand and stepped up to her, smiling simply as she regarded the older woman. She drew a hand up to Karin's silvered hair, and with a touch almost painfully delicate she swept some of it aside, brushing it across the doctor's forehead to tuck behind one of her ears. After the gesture she allowed her fingers to drive down the side of the older woman's cheek, caressing her in a fashion that was hardly military procedure.

"Even if I was interested in Kaidan, he's a young man. Younger than me." She offered simply, calmly, her fingers continuing to grace Karin's cheek. The back of her digits now drifted up and along it, warmly showing the doctor her tender appreciation for her. "You're not going to fall to pieces on me during a critical time because of your feelings. You're not going to demand my attention when the galaxy needs me most. You're like me, doctor. We're women of responsibility and honor. We can save emotions for when they're called for."

Dr. Chakwas blinked as she listened to Shepard's justification, and it made her feel more secure. The young woman's words were accurate; as a career doctor in the Alliance she had long since been steeled against emotions interfering with her judgement. Medical detachment was important for more than just triage, after all. Finally the doctor smiled, and drew a hand up to take ahold of Shepard's, pulling it away from her cheek so she might interlock her fingers with her once more.

"For moments like when the ship is adrift." She half-offered, half-asked. Shepard beamed, and began once more walking towards the doctor's quarters.

"Exactly." She responded, swiftly moving towards the door. "So we had better be quick, Tali's very talented."

It was mere moments later that the two of them were in Dr. Chakwas' quarters, perched atop her bed. Her room was sparse despite her rank granting her privileges other soldiers typically didn't get; and she rarely made use of the extra space she was afforded or the additional amenities she was permitted. The only exception was a small, secure liquor cabinet in the corner, where the good doctor exercised her officer's right to keep a small amount of alcohol on board.

Not that she needed it that evening, her head was already swimming. The two women were kneeling together on the bed, with Commander Shepard behind her doctor, pressing against her while her hands began to explore. In the barely-lit room she allowed her bare hands to pass underneath the hem of the doctor's shirt, brushing over a stomach that was trim and soft, but riddled with tiny goosebumps. For a woman of her age Karin was extremely healthy in her figure and sculpt; part of the advantage of being in the Alliance for most of the years of her life. While Shepard's strong yet delicate touch caressed over the doctor's stomach, the older woman could do little more than shiver and break into a gasping laugh.

"It tickles, Commander." She murmured, and her hands moved to drop overtop Shepard's own. With a content noise she pushed back into the other woman, feeling the warmth of the vanguard's body against her own while she began to guide her hands. She drew them over her stomach in several small circles before slowly bringing them forward, keeping them underneath her shirt as she let them move up and over her breasts. The doctor gave a sudden moan of delight as Shepard's strong hands came about her chest, and when the younger woman's hands began to slowly tighten she allowed her eyes to close to relish in the sensation.

"They're beautiful." Shepard whispered from behind, and dropped her head down to the side of Karin's neck. A line of warm kisses came to the older woman, peppering up and down her throat and leaving a mild line of spit as she did so. Though her touch of Karin's breasts were marred by the older woman's bra, the weight and presence of her orbs was still an unmitigated delight to her. She went quiet as she toyed with them, allowing her thumbs to brush back and forth over where she estimated Karin's nipples to be, teasing them through the smooth fabric of her bra. "Sometimes I wish I…" Her voice went quiet, only for a moment, and she squeezed her own, altered chest to the other woman's back. "...you know. Kept mine."

"Hush." Karin corrected her quickly and firmly, and her hands dropped down to the edge of her pants. While she spoke she started to unbuckle her belt, coyly smiling while Shepard's palms continued to tease her breasts. "Your procedure only made you sexier. There is little more attractive than a woman who wants to protect you. That'll alter her own body to fight for you." Her belt snapped open and she began to unzip, whispering quietly as she continued to press back into her commanding officer. "And you would fight for me, would you not, Commander?"

She smiled quietly at that, knowing the reaction it would have on the commander. Though Karin had been surprised at Shepard's desire to be with her at first, she had quickly adapted to things and was eager to throw herself against her beautiful commander. She knew how women like Shepard worked, and that was part of the delight. They were bold and brave, magnificent and strong. They loved to protect others as much as they loved being in charge, and where others might draw joy from hurting their fellow man women like Shepard only found fulfillment in keeping them safe. She was a paragon of humanity, a modern day shining knight.

To Dr. Chakwas, there was nothing sexier, breasts or no.

Tough soldiers with piercing eyes and sensitive souls.

"Tell me." Karin encouraged her young lover, and with her pants unzipped she drew her hands up again, this time moving to her breasts. She hooked her fingers against her bra and yanked it down; enough so that she could loop it underneath them and allowing their full, warm presence to land against Shepard's hands. A noise of contentment escaped Chakwas' lips, and she relished in feeling warm and protected. "Tell me how you would fight for me, Commander."

Stories of heroism were, after all, the finest aphrodisiac.

"You're one of my people." Shepard nearly growled, and her hands tightened against the doctor's breasts. She pushed in from behind her hard, forcing the doctor to feel her chiseled frame before suddenly she was shoved forward. As Chakwas landed on her hands and knees on the mattress, Shepard was already in motion; moving her palms down to grab at the doctor's loosened pants. Karin's face flushed with desire and excitement while Shepard began to yank them free, stripping her in rapid fashion while she spoke. "And anyone that tries to hurt one of my people gets put down, doctor."

The pants flew free, leaving Karin in a loose-fitting shirt and a pair of standard military panties. Shepard wasn't nearly done yet, though, and her palm moved to press against Karin's sex through her underwear, holding a hand at her warm mound from behind. Her other hand moved forward to tighten a fist in the older woman's hair; her fingers looping around the silver locks as she pulled her head back a bit. It brought a delighted moan from the older woman, and Karin pressed her hips backward while she rolled from side to side, desperate to draw pleasure out of the hand probing at her sex.

"No questions and no mercy." Shepard continued, her strong fingers pressing forward to rub at the ever-moistening spot of Karin's sex. Before long her nectar started to seep through her panties, and Shepard could feel her fingers grow damp from the motion. It only made her protective streak burn brighter. "Saren, the Geth, whatever these Reapers are supposed to be? I don't care. They don't get to you without going through me first, Karin."

The doctor was melting; her body rolling from side to side and her lips parted in a desperate pant. The hand in her hair and the other at her sex had her completely prone, and the authoritative, possessive speech from her commander flipped all the right switches in the career military woman. Her head turned as best she was able, and she gazed up at Shepard with large, hungry eyes.

"Then we all owe you a debt, Commander." She murmured, and as Shepard's fingers pressed hard against her she gave a sudden, sharp cry. "You should lay down and let me thank you properly."

They shared a knowing smirk, and Shepard nodded as she released the older woman's hair. She said nothing as she unceremoniously fell back on the bed, and her soldier's stoicism fell away for something charming in an entirely different way. Her smile was huge and bright as she dropped her hands to her waistband, undoing her belt and hurriedly scooting out of her pants. Dr. Chakwas couldn't help but marvel at how quickly the commander had gone from hair-pulling, enemy-threatening warrior to excited, hormonal teenager. Shepard's good nature and kind heart made it easy for her to make those transitions; and it didn't surprise Dr. Chakwas at all when the freckled commander slipped off her panties and tossed them to her like an Asari stripper. The two shared a delighted smile as Karin drew a long, lingering scent of her commander's undergarment and threw it aside, licking her lips in desire and anticipation.

While she crept forward Shepard finished stripping herself; sliding out of her shirt and bra and tossing them wildly across the room. She was seated with her legs spread and her entire body exposed; her hands lowered to hold onto the sheets while she watched her doctor approach. Muscular, lean, and youthful, the commander was everything that the doctor had imagined. Freckles weren't merely restrained to her face, and they dotted across her chest for an added flair of Earth-born sweetness. Though her dark black hair lent one's first instincts to darkness and aggression, Shepard's startling blue eyes and her youthful smile shattered any preconceived notions. Her mound had been trimmed to the standards of a military woman that never expected to enjoy much time with another; with a tiny patch above her hood that seemed to be maintained simply so it didn't itch, rather than to catch anyone's eyes.

And then, her breasts. The break in Shepard's armor, the part of her body she saw as a flaw. Medical science had not entirely eliminated the scars resting underneath each of Shepard's small breasts, and Chakwas could spot them both with just a small glance towards her lover's frame. They had been sacrificed so Shepard would be a better soldier, a better protector, but had she not Chakwas had no doubt they would have been magnificent. Pert from her muscle tone and large by the grace of her genetics; it would have been a shame that she lost them were she not still so breathtaking without them.

The doctor drew forward, and she resisted simply letting her mouth fall against Shepard's sex in hungry, wild lust. She instead let her head drift down to the younger woman's stomach, and her hands pinned to either side of the commander's waist as she let her lips draw a line across her muscled abdomen. The doctor's mouth pressed kiss after kiss over Shepard's sculpted frame, at one point her tongue slinking out to tease in a circle around her belly button, an action that made the powerful vanguard buck forward and release a sudden whimper. The doctor simply giggled to herself, and her eyes drifted up to study her patient's face.

"I've wanted this from the first day you got on board." She remarked as she slithered forward, her hands moving to tease the commander's body. Her fingers moved to brush past one of Shepard's breasts, and as the commander gave a nervous look the doctor was sure to show her the proper appreciation; smoothing her thumb over the younger woman's stiffening nipple. A kind smile came to Dr. Chakwas' lips as she drew her face closer, and before long she found her lips hovering just before Shepard's own. "Forgive me for not giving Captain Anderson's promising new recruit the proper welcome, Commander."

With that, the doctor leaned forward and sealed their lips together.

Dr. Chakwas could feel the younger woman tremble under the kiss, and she let her arms draw forward to wrap around her, pulling her close while their lips played. The doctor was still dressed in her shirt and underclothes, but she could still readily feel the warmth of the powerful commander pressed so tight against her, just as she could savor the sensation of their bare legs rolling against each other at the end of the bed. Their lips moved slowly at first but quickly gained speed; Karin's own parting before too long so she could tease her tongue forward to dance lightly across the younger woman's lips. Shepard's arms moved to wrap around her doctor while they continued, and before long both tongues had been joined, swirling and wrapping about each other within the confines of their kiss.

It was an intimate, intense moment for both women, and the doctor could feel her old heart racing from the excitement in the moment. In all the soldiers she had seen in her many decades of service, none of them had been as promising as Shepard. The perfect marriage of a fantastically competent soldier with a genuinely good and decent heart, wrapped in a package that was the fabric of dreams. She was the most delicious, enchanting soldier the older doctor had ever met, and she was gloriously thankful for the moment that had found its way into her bed.

Their kiss lasted for some time, their tongues swirling until the delight of their flavor could no longer match the burning arousal in their bodies. When Karin pulled her lips free of Shepard's she drew a hand into the woman's dark hair, and let one of her thumbs slide forward, passing over a condensed patch of sweet freckles.

"Thank you for everything, sir." She whispered, warmly. When the commander moved her lips to speak Karin slid her thumb down, pressing it over her lips as she warmly shook her head. Her voice was a soft, sacred whisper, ringing of emotion and adoration for the noble leader of the Normandy. "No words, Commander. Doctor's orders."

She smiled, and pressed one more kiss into Shepard's lips before her body started to slide down. A line of kisses would move her past Shepard's breasts and over her navel, to bring her to the other woman's sex. Dr. Chakwas' arms moved to scoop Shepard's thighs up and to loop her knees over her shoulders, before drawing her face forward to take in the glorious sight.

She looked up, and past a glistening slit she took in one last sight of her lover, her commander. Scars, freckles, muscles, and a smile. Too beautiful for the galaxy, but too important to be able to hide from it.

Dr. Chakwas desperately hoped that the universe would be kind to her. She lowered her head, and her lips drew forward to ensure that if nothing else, the next few hours would be.

The End

(( Thanks for reading! My first attempt at Mass Effect Fanfiction, but it's a couple I've kind of subtly shipped in my mind since the first game. The sort of "Naturally there's no way BioWare would ever do this, but what a fun fantasy. It's also a bit of a return to my F/F romance roots; I used to write exclusively in it, but since the old days I've branched out. Still so fun to do heavy, fluffy romance. ))


End file.
